butterfly
by Mm.ebouriffe.mM
Summary: Serena hid herself away from the world, selfconsious about her looks, clumsy, and hurting from betrayl she journies to Africa, attempting to escape devastation otherwise known as Darien Shields. SD pairing. as well as others.
1. Chapter 1

"Beautiful people were the worst kind", Serena thought as she sat at her booth.  
She was speeding away at a million miles per hour or so she thought. She glanced out of The large window in the train booth she sat in. Watching hills turn into valleys and mountains.  
Lush greenery was quickly fading into rich golden hues of red and yellow. Just as the season was Changing, Serena's life was changing. Not into the deep colors of fall but, into a dark winter.  
Sighing she set her head upon her forearms and allowed her sleep depravation to take over. 

Her dreams were even worse than reality. There her life was able to continue in the past. She was forced to listen and experience her subconscious. It was in her dreams that her heart ached most for all that had Been lost to her. All the emotions hit her at once and caused an uneasy slumber.

She was leaving now. Going away from all the pain, Beautiful people were the worst kind, she concluded once again.

-May-

She sat in the backseat, leather sticking to the sensitive skin on the backside of her thighs.  
Serena couldn't believe she had allowed Mina to drag her to this party. Most likely it was her mother's idea.  
Her futile attempt to force Serena into her chrysalis hoping she would emerge as the social butterfly, who Mina was soo good at being. It wasn't her place; Serena had always been socially awkward and extremely clumsy. She choose to stick with the friends she had known for most of her junior high and high school years, Lita, Ami, Rei, and occasionally her sister Mina. Mina though was five years older than her and they rarely ever spent time with each other now that Mina had moved into the City and Serena was busy finishing her Sophomore year at College.

Mina and her friend chatted excitedly, every now and then asking Serena's opinion and receiving a grunt of agreement, meaning Serena was still alive and breathing and not having a brain aneurism in the backseat. Serena silently watched the road lights flash across the windshield and her window.  
She studied the back of her sister's honey blonde head. the light hitting her natural highlights reflecting them, making her hair shimmer. Mina had thick straight silky hair. Her face was peachy and her blue eyes were bright and wide. Mina was tall and leggy with sun kissed skin. She was also thin and lithe with slim hips. She had pouting lips, which always looked as if they were freshly bitten. Mina was just like a breath of fresh air. Social and breezy, she was exactly like a butterfly.

Sammy and Mina had taken all the beauty of their mother and handsomeness of their father. Somehow Serena was the degenerate in the looks department. She was the plainer daughter. Shorter: barely reaching 5'3", Serena had been skinny most of her life. Knobby kneed and all legs and arms, even though she was small in stature, her limbs were long making her appear taller. She was pale, unlike Mina who looked as if the sun kissed her every morning. Her blonde hair was the color of straw and much thinner. lacking the bounce and body of Mina's, it hung lank and Serena felt it looked stringy at times. Her blue eyes were pale and her complexion, though clear, was washed out. She felt faded, next to Mina's bright beauty.

Serena grew into herself, developing fine curves, she wasn't slim in the hip area but wider with a small waist and large breasts- which she covered with large sweaters, or boyish clothing. Tonight was probably only one of many rare moments Serena would wear a skirt or shirt that revealed soo much. She was dressed in one of Mina's skirts, it hit just above her knee - a request of Serena's- its only down fall was that it was leather- and tight - skin tight. she wore a silver belt and 'V' neck long sleeve. With-also borrowed-black slippers. Mina had pulled back her hair with a head band and fluffed up her bangs. Serena had flat out refused to allow Mina the pleasure of pasting her face with foundation and blush. Instead Serena opted for a tinted gloss and light blush around the apples of her cheek,  
giving her ivory skin a nice glow.

"Renny... Renny!" Mina half shouted from the driver's seat. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Serena shouted back, "I'm not six years old any more". "Well if you'd listen to me, and stop floating around in the clouds, and then I wouldn't have to call you that!" Mina furiously huffed, "Any way we're here, and Me and Liz are going inside, but if you'd like to spend your evening stuck in my car, then so be it". Serena climbed out after Mina, going out the driver's side door, since Mina's car was a sporty two door. She gasped at what she saw; there was a gigantic mansion, well lit. Absently followed Mina as she wove around the front courtyard through twelve other nice looking cars. "What a nice house", Serena thought to herself, as she started up the steps towards the large double doors. Serena was nearly out of breath as she climbed up the stairs, "Geese Sere, you should join my gym, if you're that out of shape," Mina said glancing back at Serena. Serena was too engulfed soaking in her surroundings to think of a proper come back. The estate had to be on at least ten acres, but Serena couldn't tell, because the house blocked most of the view towards the back. Also it was surrounded by thick trees, and shrubs. Mina rang the door bell and the large doors swung open, revealing a thin middle aged man with slightly graying hair and a bald shiny crow. "Welcome, to the Shields residence, my name is Roger", He bowed a little," let me show you to the foyer were most of the guests have gathered ".  
"Where is Mr. Shields?" mina asked. "Ah, the master will be arriving late this evening, some ... uh... matters came up as he was leaving the office." Roger replied, nonchalantly. "Typical Darien" Liz said, "can't even make it on time to his own party". Serena all the while was staring up at the entrance of the home,  
the doors opened up to reveal a spacious entrance, with a split stair case and marble flooring. There was a large Crystal Chandelier that hung from the twenty foot vaulted ceiling. Behind the stair case was a long hall way. To the left of the entrance was another set of double doors, that almost were as high as the ceiling, directly facing them was another room, with the double doors open to a dark living room, with plush sofas and love seats and a large fire place and bay window.

Roger led the girls beyond the stair case towards the hallway were noise could be heard of the growing party. In the foyer, groups gathered in twos and threes talking. The balcony doors had been opened to reveal the night sky and gardens. there were other doors that led out of the foyer, into other rooms filled with more people. champagne and drinks were being served and made at the large bar in the corner of the large room. there was a dance floor and DJ playing to the right of the entrance that Serena had just came from. "So why are we here now?" Serena spoke loudly over the music to Mina. "Well, Darien; the owner of this magnificent place, just sealed the deal on some important thing or another and wanted to gather some people to celebrate", Mina said annoyed, "and who really cares any way Sere! why does it matter? you're here, now have fun, besides I spy some hot thing over there that needs company" she added nodding in the direction of a tall built blonde male, "if you need me I'll be around alright?" Mina mumbled as she left. Serena wasn't offended by Mina's brush off, she knew that Mina only invited her because her mother had bribed her some how. Mina had the 'I brought her' attitude, 'what she did, when we got there was up to her', Serena didn't want to meddle in Mina's circle of friends anyway, that was something Mina was deeply private about and somehow Serena knew that if she tried to shine were Mina was the star; it would only upset her sister, so she decided she was going to explore the house.

Darien was speeding away hugging the curves that led up to his house. He actually preferred his flat to the home he had inherited from his parents. But since Andrew had insisted on throwing that ridicules party to celebrate their successful buy out for Shield Corp. He had no choice but to return home.  
As Darien pulled up to his driveway, he let out a heavy sigh, he was tired from earlier that day and had purposely been an hour late so that he could take a nap in his office. The deal with Diamond Contracting had been so tiring, especially dealing with J.P Diamond; he'd always hated Diamond, ever since they attended grade school together, Darien knew that he was reluctant to sell out his company to Shield Corp. but Diamond had no choice since their company was going under, the best choice was to let them be absorbed into Shield Corp. Darien had assured that they would get a good amount of Shield Corp. Stock, as well as a 15 million pay out. Diamond had complained that Darien was yanking his chain with that deal, but they both knew that was well above the price Darien could have paid for Diamond's company. He was satisfied and dead tired.

He took a detour in the woods and brush that lay around the mansion, and went through a secret entrance that lead straight to the servants and kitchen area,  
where he would change into clothing that Roger had prepared earlier for him.

Serena had been walking around the enormous house for an hour and now was with out a doubt lost. She could no longer hear any sounds of the party below, or above? She had no idea if she was up one floor or had gone down. All Serena remembered was going down a stair case and then going up another and maybe she had gone down two more levels? Serena was ashamed to admit it to herself but she was afraid, even though it was just a house, what if there were ghosts!  
"Oh Dear!" Serena thought to herself, "What if I stumbled into some sort of, of, third dimension in the universe!" Serena really started to panic, "oh well, I don't think anyone would notice if I disappeared for a few days, or even a year." Serena thought glumly to herself. So she started to wonder around the hallways of the large empty house. She noticed that there was lots of furniture, but very few pictures or portraits.  
Other than some very expensive pieces. There was nothing to even suggest at one time anyone other than the care takers had lived in that house. What a sad and empty house, even though its furnishings were remarkable, it seemed as if none of it had ever been really appreciated with use and care. Everything in the house seemed to be there simply because it was what was right, the books in the library were still relatively new, with crisp pages, and no coffee or food stains from use. Mean while, Serena began noticing that the two cherry cokes she had earlier at the bar were taking their toll on her bladder, she really had to pee! If she couldn't find a bathroom soon she thought she would have to resort to peeing in one of the potted plants.  
"What a horror", Serena said out loud to the ghosts and non-existent inhabitants of the third dimension.

As Darien began to put his sport jacket of, something fell out of the sleeve of the jacket, It was a note with Beryl's curvy script on it,  
inside it read "Dare, You've worked so hard, how about some hard play - meet me in your room I've got a surprise waiting. everyone can wait an extra hour or so". She signed it 'B' along with a crimson kiss. Darien could smell her perfume on it thick and seductive. He couldn't help but smile; it'd been a long time since he had hooked up with Beryl. Or anyone as a matter of fact. He could use the little romp before his party, and he wondered what that surprise was, waiting with her. Darien headed out of Roger's room and went through the back stair case towards his section of the house. Taking each step two at a time, Darien made fast time, since he couldn't keep his guests waiting any longer he'd have to make it quick, He thought smiling to himself.  
Darien entered his dim room and felt Beryl press up behind him, molding herself to his back and moving suggestively, allowing her ample breasts to tickle the small of Darien's back. "I didn't think you'd ever come", She whispered in his ear nipping it with her teeth. "We've been waiting a long time and were going to start without you", Beryl pouted as she reached her hand down his chest towards his taunt stomach going down... down... down. As Darien's eyes adjusted to the lighting he noticed a long legged blonde propped up on one arm, stretched out on the bed. In a silk robe, "Like what you see?" Beryl continued in his ear, as she ran her fingers slowly up and down his abdomen. Darien was getting rock hard just thinking about the fun he'd have with these to ladies. Beryl moved in front of him and lead him towards the bed. The blonde got up on her knees and ran her fingers across Darien's chest as Beryl stood in front of him, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside, Beryl slipped her hand past his abdomen and quickly groped his erection. Stroking him, making him hiss. The blond behind him purred in his ear in response to his reaction. Slowly, Beryl unzipped his fly, and Darien tilted his head back as the blonde kissed his neck and ran her tongue along his ear. Darien was in pure ecstasy, and painful pleasure from what these two women were doing to him.

Serena was frantic; she NEEDED to use the bathroom SOOOO bad, she was in tears almost just running around frantically searching for a bathroom. Suddenly she noticed a door that was slightly ajar, "ahh maybe there's someone in there or even a bathroom", and Serena exclaimed to herself as she approached the large wooden door and grasped the handle pushing the door open cautiously. Serena entered a dark hallway that was short, she looked around for a light switch, assuming that this was a bedroom, she walked toward the end of the hallway, groping the wall for the telltale signs of a light switch ... just then... "Bingo!" Serena whispered, as she flipped the light switch on and the room around her was illuminated.

Darien felt the sting of light, through his eyelids, then he realized that the pleasure he was feeling was no longer there, no one was paying attention to his needs, so he was forced to seek out what was delaying his sweet torture,

"Umm, ex... Oh Lord... I uuhh... was looking for...the... never mind. Sorry" Serena managed to bleat out as she took in the sight before her eyes.  
There seated on the bed was a devastatingly handsome man with dark disheveled hair and a beautifully sculpted bare chest, and two very beautiful women doing uh whatever it was they had been doing until Serena had barged in. After her futile attempt at an apology/explanation, Serena bolted out of the room.

What Darien saw when he opened his eyes amazed him, his gaze locked and was captured by azul eyes, and it was as if Darien was suddenly staring into a bright blue sky, those eyes were even more tantalizing than what he had just experienced. The petite blond who had just walked in on him was like an angel. Heavy breast and small waist, with perfect hips: a natural born seductress. It was the look in her eyes that captured him most, a look of pure innocence and amusement, and curiosity that shone behind those beautiful orbs that stole Darien's breath. Her heart shaped face was dusted with light freckles, and she had cupid bowed lips, full and wonderfully tempting. As Darien took his fill of her beautiful features, she disappeared in a flash of stutters.

Beryl chuckled, "Poor child ... ⌠she then began stroking Darien once again whispering, "Now... where were we?". Darien could feel everything that the two women were doing, but he could not get the blonde angel out of his mind, and the response that Beryl and her friend now had was not due to their annoying rubbing and licking, but to his angel. Subconsciously, Darien rose, making the woman behind him tumble with a yelp into the soft bed. Beryl was sprawled to the side, sitting up on her elbows as she watched Darien dress, and walk towards the door, she then shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" She got up and gripped Darien's arm, trying to make him stay, as Darien replied, "I think I've had enough fun for tonight, thank you ladies,  
for all of your umm, amusement, but I really must be going", he smiled knowing from experience that it would cool of their discontent for the time being, now he had to pursue the beauty that had just run out of his room. Closing the door gently behind him, Darien headed down the corridor, wondering which direction she had gone; he had to find out who she was. Deciding that he had been absent for far too long from his own party, Darien headed downstairs, hoping that he would find this mysterious woman.

Meanwhile, Serena slowed her running down, "Shit, shit..." she thought to herself, "Why must you always get into suck sticky situations?" Serena was still recovering from her unexpected discovery. What made her shiver most was the way the man looked at him. With those fierce midnight eyes. How they had roamed over her body, making her feel hot and breathless, it was as if he had walked across the room, and run his hands down her sensitive back. "God! what was she thinking, men didn't notice Serena like that, and he was probably just reacting the way he was before she barged in? Sighing, Serena finally realized that the hallway she was in looked familiar, and it was most likely the one she had come from in the first place, trying her luck she went downstairs. As she got closer, she could hear the noise from the party, and the air grew warmer and dense with different smells unlike the sterile air she had gotten lost in above.


	2. Chapter 2

Un Not, 

Ahh, thanks for the reviews, I was so careless and didn't leave any comments or thank yours! ) I was just too nervous... hahaha.  
Okay, well I'm still trying to developed the storyline and get this next chapter rolling, the first was so spur of the moment, now Let▓s see where I go from here! Sorry, if I don't get this up in time, I'm desperately trying to get through finals!

Grosses Bises,

Mme.Eb

All reg. disclaimers apply

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena Molded herself to the pillar she was hiding behind. The cold marble against her warm flushed skin caused patches of Goosebumps, and hair to rise. Cautiously Serena poked her head out, allowing one blue eye, with thick lashes to quickly scan the large room. "I don't know why you're getting your panties all in a bunch Serena!" she screamed to herself, "What does it matter if he sees you, it's not as if you'll ever see him again you're only here with Mina and even if they are somewhat friends, that don▓t mean that Mina would continue to invite you to these soirИes". Still, even with her reasoning, Serena leaned against the round pillar, hoping it hid her frame from other viewers, particularly a dark haired, ocean eyed, tall and handsome man. She had been down 'mingling' in the crowd for about fifteen minutes, and Mina was no where to be found! That minx, Serena thought she's probably with that blonde from earlier. Serena felt so alone in the large crowd of people, it wasn't as if she hadn't gotten used to the feeling of being alone. Even though she had friends, they all went to different colleges, making it hard for them to all get together. Serena hadn't made many new friends in college, she didn't participate in the frat parties that were thrown, and hadn't joined a sorority, She just simply attended classes, came home to her dorm room ate, and fell asleep. Serena hadn't gained the mystical 30 lbs that every college student seems to pack on. Even surviving on pizza, couldn't make her gain an ounce. She ate like there was no tomorrow, and the angry growls that were rumbling throughout her abdomen reminded Serena that it had been quite a few hours since she had eaten. "What is it with me and my stomach and bladder", Serena exclaimed clutching her stomach. Luckily on the way down, Serena had been able to find a bathroom to hide in for a few precious moments and relieve her screaming bladder before returning to the party. Serena was too afraid to leave her comfort zone; She was standing in the back of the room, underneath the indoor balcony that rounded about the upper level of the large ballroom. The area she was in was shadowed, and Serena felt safe in her dark spot looking out unto the lighted dance floor and party goers. Serena sighed as another round of rumbles plagued her body.

Darien entered stealthily and silently, approaching his Blonde friend. He Jumped on Andrew's broad back and gave his friend's hair a nice tussle, "He-Hey,  
I worked hard to look nice today alright", Andrew said, "I don't need you to go messing it all up." Darien gave him a toothy smile, as they embraced in a manly hug. "Where've you been anyway? I go through the trouble to throw you a decent party and you show up late as hell" Andrew continued cocking one dark eyebrow and giving Darien a mysterious grin, "What kind of trouble did you get yourself into eh?" Darien simply stared back at his friend, questioning his knowledge about Beryl waiting in his bedroom, Darien socked Andrew in the upper arm, "That was all you wasn't it? You bastard, I can get laid by myself,  
I don't need you to help me. The last time I checked I Was a wealthy handsome twenty-something CEO of a very, very successful company, who DOESN'T need the help of his best friend to get laid." Andrew just chuckled and turned in the direction of a very curvy auburn haired women, in a deep V neck gown, walking through the door, with a tall thin blonde next to her. Turning, Andrew cocked another eyebrow at Darien, who grinned back as the ladies approached. "Good evening ladies, how is your night going so far?" Andrew asked with a large grin. Beryl ran her eyes over the annoyingly cocking blonde, and grunted an answer as she slid her arms around Darien, snuggling close to him: seductively, but masked with innocence, -if beryl was capable of doing that. She turned her face up and kissed Darien's cheek, lingering just a little bit to remind him of what they still had to finish. "I feel like dancing, how about we hit the floor it seems like it's been forever since we've danced" Beryl whispered into Darien's ear, letting her lips gently touch Darien's sensitive ear. "Sure" was all Darien said, As he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the dance floor "This will give me time and an excuse to look around the room to see if I can find her", He thought to himself.

Serena's stomach grumbled again, making her decide to run across the other side of the room towards the refreshment table, where snacks and finger foods were assembled buffet style. Making sure the coast was clear she peeped out of her reverie, and scanned the crowd before her, all clear. Cautiously, Serena made her way, bumping into a couple dancing extremely provocative and a few other people, Serena almost fell once, but caught herself before she landed on her bottom and really made a scene. At lasts her destination; it felt as if ages had passed just crossing the large room now the table was only five feet away from her. Eyeing the desert table, Serena headed over to the tarts and puff pastries assembled on fancy trays and stands. "MMmMM, butter and whipped cream with chocolate" Serena said, grabbing three decadent little deserts. She made a note to avoid the carrots and celery, noticing how a large crowd of women had gathered around its contents and were gleefully chowing down on cauliflower and broccoli heads. Serena snorted in between chocolaty bights, and creamy filling shaking her head at their vanity. After a nice tour of the desert table, Serena headed to refill her punch not forgetting to bring a long her overflowing plate of sugary snacks. All the while Serena had begun to forget about her mission to avoid Mr. Disheveled. Gulping down her second helping of pastry and punch, Serena hardly noticed the man approaching her.

Darien was bored, his vision had begun to blur and he blindly stared into space as Beryl ground herself against his hard body. Beryl had her back pressed against his chest and was making it an obligation to grind her ass into his groin as much as possible. She'd twirl around and they'd wiggle a little and Darien swayed, but he really wasn't interested in dancing. being bored had distracted him from his mission and the dim lighting made it almost impossible for him to see anyone or recognize any faces. Darien danced with Beryl some more, and decided he needed a break from her suffocating presence. He made up an excuse of having to use the restroom, but instead headed in the direction of the balcony, which everyone had seemed to ignore and was mostly deserted.

"I see you're enjoying yourself here?" someone whispered in Serena's ear, breathing down her spine making her body tingle and tense at the same time. "Why would a pretty thing like you be standing all alone stuffing your face when you could be dancing the night away with me?" the hot husky voice continued as Serena whirled around dreading and hoping that the person whispering so seductively in her ear was Mr. Disheveled. When she turned around, Serena faced a dark shirt, with a hint of tan hard hairless chest. Looking up, she continued breathing when she realized that it was in fact not Mr. Disheveled but,  
a man with Silver blonde hair, and crystal gray eyes. Gulping her food, Serena was about to respond when the man wrapped his arm around her waist pressing her towards him. "I-I-uhhh...■ was all Serena muttered as she was pulled to the dance floor.

"You're new, I've never seen you at one of Darien's parties before" the man said as he swayed them gently with the music "Everyone calls me Diamond, and you are?" "Leaving", Serena said as she ducked out of his embrace turning her back to him. "Wait, I was just having a little fun, I didn't mean to startle you"  
Diamond said as he grabbed Serena's wrist. "Let me go", Serena said. "Just one dance please" Diamond pretended to pout as Serena glared at him. "Please,  
if you wanted to dance or even get to know me you could have just asked instead of trying to grope me, hoping to entice me with your lusty gaze!" Serena exclaimed loudly as she turned and left him gaping in the middle of the dance floor. Serena stopped at the dessert table once more and grabbed another cream puff pastry before she headed towards the balcony, stuffing her facing and furiously chewing. Serena desperately needed some fresh air just to escape the suffocating atmosphere and that insufferable man! Caught in her thoughts, Serena barely noticed the man walking towards her as she rounded the corner going towards the balcony entrance. Just then ... THUD! Serena ran into something soft, firm, and warm. The impact floored Serena: literally, sending her to the ground with her knees sprawled beneath her. "Watch it!" Serena huffed angrily at the warm wall, staring at a pair of polished Prada shoes, slowly Serena's gaze drifted up the mans long legs and trim waist up broad shoulders and unfortunately into the face of the one person she had hoped all night she would never again see in her life - half naked or not.

Darien grinned thinking to himself, "All night I▓ve been looking for you, and it seems you've fallen from the sky to land on your knees right in front of me.  
"If I may say, it is you who needs to watch where they are going, I turned around and was waiting for you to pass but instead you headed straight into me" Darien said matter of factually. "Oh please! We both know that's a complete lie! I was watching where I was going until you popped out of nowhere disturbing my peace!" Serena said unnerved at the way that he was staring at her, with that stupid grin she just wanted to wipe his face with the ground if he continued to grin at her that way, maybe she liked the devilish glint in his eye, but it mostly made her nervous and jittery. "Seems like that's something that we keep doing tonight huh? Disturbing each other▓s peace." Darien's grin deepened flashing a dimple on the right side of his face, as he watched the petite blonde's cheeks filled with a vibrant pink glow. Darien then noticed the cream filling she had on her tempting upper lip and with a swift flick of his thumb he wiped it away from her faces sucking on the cream. Serena stared blankly at him, "MEN! THE ARROGANT PIGS!" she thought to her self.  
After that moment Serena pushed past Darien and walked passed him towards the steps leading into the garden. "W-Wait!" Darien said a bit too loudly, "I'm sorry, Okay, what a terrible host I'm being, let's start over, My name is Darien Shields and it has been a pleasure bumping into you tonight, what may I ask is your name please?■ Serena turned to face him, and said swiftly, "Serena" then she turned around and continued on her path, she was tired of arrogant men all she needed was to head into the garden.  
On her way she was greeted with the fragrant smell of roses, she loved roses, especially pink ones, they smelled seductive and sensual but at the same time they weren't so heavy that you got tired of their smell; it was light and refreshing at the same time. Mysterious and innocent. Serena closed her eyes and allowed the cool night air to brush over her skin, soaking in every smell and so captured by the moment that she hardly heard the soft footsteps that had followed her into the garden.

Darien was awestruck, she was magnificent. Her spirit, fiery and free, the way she brushed him off was cute and amusing. He was so entranced by this angel Serena, what a beautiful name she was just like a small fairy, floating about causing mayhem everywhere she went. He was truly enthralled by her presence.  
He watched her walk in his garden, closing her beautiful eyes as a smile formed on her pink lips. All the while loving the way the moon shone on her body,  
highlighting her fair hair and giving her ivory skin and eerie glow, he loved watching her and yet he didn't even know who she was other than the fact that her name was Serena. Without sensing it Darien reached out towards her encasing his arms around her form and creating an iron grasp, he drew Serena close and she opened her eyes wide and afraid, as Darien came closer and closer to her astonished face...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Wait and see what happens alright! keep up with the reviews it encourages me to continue to write, I think I'll resurrect another one of my fanfics that I TOTALY forgot about writing hahahaha, it was under a different pen name and all so we'll see, finals are almost up so I'll have more free time to write and add chapters and keep this story going!! Hope you all like long reads, 'cause I do and will most likely be drawing this story on for a long time, the chapters are pretty long any way, this one is much shorter than the first, but I hope you all still enjoy alright? Thanks soooo very much for the reviews!! suggestions of where I should lead this story please? Any Ideas and requests are welcome!!

A Bien Tot!

- Mme.Eb


End file.
